sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
All of us wear mask
Przyjmę pomoc ze znalezieniem błędu jaki popełniłam w wykorzystaniu szablonu W skrócie Wstęp TREŚĆ_WSTĘPU Brzmi jak zapowiedź kolejnego nudnego romansu z liceum? Cóż, nie zawsze wszystko jest tak piękne jak by się mogło wydawać. W końcu każdy z nas w ciągu swojego życia przybiera nieskończoną ilość masek, a niektórych z nich nie chcemy ściągać przed najbliższymi osobami. Chociaż zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto zmusi nas abyśmy przestali udawać. Są jednak sytuacje, gdy niektóre fakty mogą być gorsze niż życie w fałszu, a osoba którą znaliśmy okazać się tylko iluzją. Czy będziemy w stanie zaakceptować prawdę o osobach które są nam bliskie nawet jeśli może to oznaczać naszą śmierć? Powieść - Dalej! Mów gdzie to jest! – krzyczał nienawistny głos. Nagle moja głowa znowu znalazła się pod wody, a siła z jaką wpychano mi ją tam wyciskała mi cenne powietrze z płuc. Za wszelką cenę starałam się utrzymać przytomność, ale nie szarpałam się. Wiedziałam, że to nie ma sensu. Prawdopodobnie zginę tu i nikt nie odnajdzie moich zwłok. A to wszystko przez jeden głupi błąd. Nagle znowu mogłam oddychać. Chciwie łapałam cenne powietrze, jednak nie miałam czasu aby cieszyć się, że jednak się nie utopiłam. Mój oprawca jeszcze mi nie odpuścił i za włosy rzucił mną z całej siły o ziemię. Moje ciało nie reagowało na moje rozkazy, a oczy nie chciały wyostrzyć widoku. Osoba stojąca nade mną była tylko czarnym cieniem. Jęknęłam tylko cicho gdy spoliczkował mnie i znowu zaczął krzyczeć: - Mów dziwko! Gdzie to jest?! Usiadł na moich biodrach i wyciągnął nóż, ale coś podpowiadało mi, że nie ma zamiaru tego skończyć. Nagle do mrocznego pomieszczenia wpadł snop światła. Słyszałam wrzaski umierających ludzi. Mój kat krzyknął coś, ale nie byłam już dłużej w stanie rozróżnić poszczególnych słów od siebie. Zostałam pociągnięta do góry z ostrzem przyciśniętym do naciągniętej skóry na szyi. Mrużyłam oczy przez blask w którego stronę zostałam teraz skierowana. Słyszałam kroki i drżący głos mojego dręczyciela. Nie było nic więcej. Huk. Jednak nie umarłam. Osunęłam się bezwładnie na ziemię, ale nie uderzyłam o beton na podłodze. Pochwyciły mnie silne ręce i przycisnęły do swojego szerokiego torsu, mimo że byłam cała pokryta gorącą, lepiącą się cieczą, która śmierdziała rdzą. Ale było tam coś jeszcze. Morska bryza. Z trudem uniosłam wzrok, żeby ujrzeć mojego wybawiciela, ale nie mogłam wyostrzyć obrazu. Widziałam tylko ciemne kontury. Mój anioł śmierci. - Jenny! *** Z trudem uniosłam ciężkie powieki. W głowie wciąż dźwięczał przerażony głos wołający moje imię. Ostatnie echo mojego koszmaru. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzałam w bok. Ładna wysoka blondynka delikatnie dotykała mojego ramienia. Z trudem wyprostowałam się i spojrzałam na nią. Nadal byłam na skraju koszmaru i jawy. - Proszę zapiąć pasy. Zaraz będziemy lądować w Mistganie pani Wayne. - Dobrze – westchnęłam cicho i zrobiłam to o co poprosiła. Mistgan. Westchnęłam ciężko. To tu mój przyrodni brat rozpoczął kilka tygodni temu naukę w ostatniej klasie liceum. Tutaj miałam zacząć swój drugi rok nauki. Skrzywiłam się na samą myśl. To dla mnie zgodził się przepisać, pomimo że został mu tylko jeden rok. Nie spotkałam drugiej tak troskliwej osoby jak on. Z ciężkim westchnięciem spojrzałam przez okno. Byliśmy już poniżej chmur dzięki czemu mogłam oglądać z lotu ptaka moje nowe miasto. Znajdowało się niedaleko brzegu morza w większej części odgrodzone klifami. Tylko niewielka jego część miała dostęp do plaży. Centrum miasta składało się głównie z bloków, ale na jego obrzeżach zauważyłam domki. Odetchnęłam z ulgą gdy okazało się, że przedmieścia nie są stworzone tak jak przy większych miastach w Ameryce. Oznaczało to, że domy nie były zbudowane w idealnych rzędach i nie wyglądało na to aby dbano, by na zewnątrz wyglądały tak samo, co było zupełnym przeciwieństwem do metropolii takich jak Los Angeles. Kiedy wróciłam do oglądania, zobaczyłam, że z drugiej strony miasta rozciągał się średniej wielkości las przecięty w połowie drogą stanową. Po bokach były łąki wśród których wychwyciłam parę domków. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Całość prezentowała się tak bardzo odmiennie od metropolii w której do tej pory żyłam. No i nie widziałam żadnej willi co było kolejnym plusem, ponieważ to znaczyło, że zamieszkamy w domu. Nasz ojczym nigdy nie pozwoliłby na mieszkanie w blokach. Zadowolona odwróciłam się w stronę dziobu samolotu i wygodnie ułożyłam się w fotelu, aby jakoś spędzić ostatnie chwile mojego lotu, gdy samolot zaczął kołować, przygotowując się do lądowania. W końcu po długim oczekiwaniu udało mi się odebrać moją walizkę dzięki czemu mogłam skierować się do wyjścia. Z daleka udało mi się zobaczyć wysokiego bruneta, o niezwykle błękitnych oczach, które zawsze przypominały mi bezchmurne niebo. Uśmiechnął się, gdy jego oczy w końcu spoczęły na mnie, przez co poczułam bolesny uścisk w sercu. Tak dawno go nie widziałam, a teraz nie mogłam pozbyć się poczucia winy gdy patrzył na mnie z taką ulgą. Wpadłam mu w ramiona, a on od razu objął mnie mocno. - Jenny… Martwiłem się – wyszeptał w moje włosy. - Przepraszam, Dick – mruknęłam cicho i mocniej się wtuliłam. - Spóźniłaś się. Minął już miesiąc od rozpoczęcia szkoły. Co się stało? Odsunął mnie na długość ramion, aby przyjrzeć mi się uważnie. Zawsze bardzo troszczył się o mnie, mimo że nie byliśmy spokrewnieni. To nam nie przeszkadzało. Byliśmy jak rodzeństwo. - Miałam wypadek, a w szpitalu nie chcieli mnie wypuścić dopóki nie upewnili się, że jestem cała. Są strasznie nudni i nie, nie martw się. Przesadzali – westchnęłam ciężko i odsunęłam się od niego – To gdzie teraz? Uśmiechnął się i zabrał moją walizkę. Przed lotniskiem stało jego srebrne Lamborghini Huracan. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią. - Widzę, Richardzie, że kupiłeś sobie nowy samochód – powiedziałam rozbawiona. Pokazałam mu język, gdy spiorunował mnie wzrokiem. Nienawidził swojego pełnego imienia. - Naprawdę nie wiem za czym ja tak tęskniłem – wymruczał niezadowolony pod nosem. - Jesteś zbyt nerwowy Richardzie. Przecież to tak wspaniałe imię. Powinieneś je szanować. Twój dziadek nie byłby zadowolony Wyszczerzyłam się, a on za karę dźgnął mnie między żebra. Podskoczyłam i skrzywiłam się z bólu, szybko odwracając wzrok. Masowałam delikatnie obolałe miejsce. - No już się tak nie obrażaj. Było trzeba nie zaczynać. - Wiem - prychnęłam cicho. Pomogłam zapakować mu moje dwie walizki, zanim sama wskoczyłam na siedzenie pasażera. Dick dołączył do mnie chwilę później. Ruszyliśmy powoli przez mało ruchliwe ulice miasta, któremu przyglądałam się z lekkim zainteresowaniem. - Jak tu jest? – zapytałam cicho. - Spokojnie. Na początku może się to wydawać dziwne, skoro przeniosłaś się z dużego, ruchliwego miasta, ale po niecałym miesiącu zaczynasz doceniać tę ciszę. Nasz dom jest umiejscowiony blisko lasu, który mogłaś zauważyć podczas lądowania. Musisz pamiętać, że nie jest to metropolia jak Los Angeles, ale wbrew pozorom to duże miasto. - Nie jestem jeszcze ślepa. Dobrze widzę jak bardzo się różni. - Tego nigdy nie powiedziałem. Mieszkamy bardzo blisko centrum, więc praktycznie od wszystkiego dzieli nas niewielka odległość. Najdalej mamy do morza, ale to tylko przez dziwny kształt miasta. Zupełnie jakby było klepsydrą. Zaskoczona uniosłam wysoko brew. Pierwszy raz słyszałam o takim sposobie budowy, ale z drugiej strony odrobinę się ucieszyłam. Brakowało mi spokoju i ucieczki od tej ciągłej gonitwy. Jestem ciekawa czy uda mi się to tutaj. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy usnęłam, nadal zmęczona po długiej podróży. *** Usłyszałam cichy głos Dicka i poczułam delikatne potrząsanie za ramię. - Wstawaj śpiąca królewno. Zostałaś już tylko ty. Spojrzałam na niego zaspana. - Chodź. Zobacz swój nowy dom – uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zrobił mi miejsce, żebym wysiadła. Lekko zamroczona, ostrożnie wysiadłam z samochodu i przeciągnęłam się długo. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zwróciłam uwagę na dom. Duży, biały, dwupiętrowy budynek wyłożony w niektórych miejscach ozdobnym szarym kamieniem z czarnym dachem. Do domu przyklejony był duży garaż. Spokojnie mógł pomieścić dwa samochody. Myślę, że motor też by się zmieścił. Na tle lasu prezentował się naprawdę wspaniale. - Dlaczego nie wjechałeś do garażu? - Ponieważ nie chcę zaczynać zwiedzania od tyłu i niezbyt interesującego garażu. Zaśmiałam się cicho i złapałam klucze, które mi rzucił. W ciągu kilku sekund znalazłam się w małym holu skąd dwa duże łuki prowadziły do salonu i kuchni, która była połączona z jadalnią. Był wyłożony piaskowymi panelami, a ściany zdobiły kamienie w kolorze jasnego kremu, które przerzedzały się w stronę sufitu. Na wysokości jednej trzeciej ściany nie było już żadnych kamieni i mogłam zobaczyć białą farbę, którą była pomalowana, tak samo jak sufit. Po lewej stronie zauważyłam piaskowe schody prowadzące na piętro, osłonięte szklaną szybą zdobioną w białe pędy bambusa. Do szklanej ściany została przymocowana prosta balustrada. Pod spodem były zamurowane, aby zasłonić dziurę od schodów prowadzących do piwnicy. Byłam ciekawa co się w niej znajduje, jednak w pierwszej kolejności swoje kroki skierowałam do salonu, którego mały fragment mogłam zauważyć przez łuk koło schodów. Zostawiłam walizki na progu i zaciekawiona zajrzałam do środka. Salon był znacznie większy niż wydawał się na pierwszy rzut oka. Był duży i jasny dzięki kontrastowi pomiędzy ciemnymi panelami i sufitem, skonstruowanym z belek, a jasno szarymi i kremowymi ścianami. Do tego dochodziły jasne skórzane meble, jak biała kanapa w kształcie litery L, stolik kawowy z jasnego drewna albo kominek wyłożony piaskowcem. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, gdy tylko zobaczyłam, że mamy kino domowe. - Tak moja maniaczko. Jest i telewizor oraz wszystkie twoje ukochane płyty – zaśmiał się cicho wchodząc do pokoju i widząc moją reakcję. - Dziękuję. Wskoczyłam na niego i dałam soczystego buziaka w policzek. - Nie masz za co. Po prostu w pierwszej kolejności udostępnisz je mi – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej przerzucając mnie przez ramię. - Ej! Umiem chodzić! - Ja nie byłbym tego tak do końca pewny – zaśmiał się i zabrał mnie do mojego pokoju. Postawił mnie dopiero przed drzwiami do mojego pokoju. Niepewnie zajrzałam do środka i zamarłam zachwycona. Pokój był średniej wielkości ze ścianami w kawowym kolorze z białymi kropkami i jasnobrązowymi panelami. Łóżko było duże, dwuosobowe z ciemną, drewnianą ramą. Po obu stronach łóżka stały szafki nocne w tym samym kolorze, zresztą tak jak cała reszta mebli. Zauważyłam dwie pary drzwi, z których jedna musiała prowadzić do łazienki, a druga do garderoby. Jedna ze ścian była w połowie zajęta przez ogromny regał w kształcie drzewa, który uginał się od ciężaru książek, a wokół niego w czerwonych ramkach rozwieszone były zdjęcia moje, Dicka, naszego opiekuna Bruce’a i Alberta, przyjaciela rodziny Wayne, której nazwisko nosiłam. Zamknęłam oczy, aby powstrzymać łzy cisnące mi się do oczu. Nie spodziewałam się, że tak bardzo zatęsknię za moją rodziną przez te kilka miesięcy, a teraz jeszcze ta przeprowadzka. - Nie wiem czy mam to odebrać jako komplement czy zacząć się martwić – powiedział cicho Dick odwracając mnie w swoją stronę. – No już. Nie płacz – delikatnie otarł łzę, która spłynęła po moim policzku. - Dziękuję – wyszeptałam cicho. Schowałam twarz w jego szerokim torsie. Zaprowadził mnie w ciszy na łóżko, cały czas głaskając po głowie, aby pomóc mi się trochę uspokoić. Dopiero po kilku minutach spojrzałam na niego, a on uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Bruce wie o twoim powrocie, ale sądzę, że i tak powinnaś do niego zadzwonić. Rozpakuj się, a ja przygotuję coś do jedzenia. Jutro musisz dokończyć formalności w szkole. Jeśli będziesz chciała pokażę ci jeszcze siłownię, pokój muzyczny, studio… - Dick! – Patrzyłam na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie sądziłam, że ten dom jest aż tak duży. Zaśmiał się tylko z mojej miny i musnął mnie w czoło zanim wyszedł z pokoju, abym mogła się rozpakować. Od razu wygrzebałam swój telefon i wykręciłam numer do ojczyma, tak jak mi to poradził. Nie odebrał, więc spróbowałam dodzwonić się do biura. Po kilku sygnałach odebrała jego sekretarka. - Proszę połączyć mnie z Bruce’m Wayne. Dzwoni Jenny Wayne – powiedziałam cichym głosem. Musiałam odczekać kilka minut zanim mnie przełączono. - Jenny? Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że w końcu dzwonisz – słyszałam jak jego głos wypełnia prawdziwa ulga. - Tak to ja. Kilka godzin temu wylądowałam w Mistganie. Dick odebrał mnie z lotniska i zabrał do domu. Nawet nie wiem jak ci dziękować. - Nie masz za co. Zrobię wszystko, abyś mogła znowu czuć się bezpiecznie. Mam jednak nadzieję, że odwiedzisz nas niedługo. Alfred będzie szczęśliwy mogąc was znowu zobaczyć. - Wiem. Postaramy się niedługo przyjechać. - Na bal? - Być może… – urwałam słysząc jakieś zamieszanie u niego. – Czy znowu wyszedłeś ze spotkania, aby ze mną porozmawiać? - Cóż, można tak powiedzieć. - Jesteś niemożliwy. Przynajmniej już wiem od kogo Dick nauczył się tej nadopiekuńczości. - W życiu są rzeczy ważniejsze niż praca Jenny. Wiesz o tym. - Tak… Po prostu nie zostawaj tam znowu na noc. Firma da sobie radę bez ciebie przez kilka godzin, gdy ty będziesz zażywać odrobiny snu. - Czasem zaczynam w to wątpić – zaśmiał się cicho. – Zadzwoń jeszcze. - Obiecuję. Jeszcze raz dziękuję Bruce – wyszeptałam i rozłączyłam się. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i niechętnie zaczęłam rozpakowywać swoje walizki przy okazji odkrywając garderobę i łazienkę. Wszystkie moje rzeczy były już rozłożone przez Dicka podczas przeprowadzki, więc chociaż o to nie musiałam się martwić. Kiedy skończyłam, a obie walizki zostały opróżnione zmęczona położyłam się na łóżku i nawet nie wiem kiedy twardo zasnęłam, nadal zmęczona podróżą. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "All of us wear mask" by Jerza21? Tak Nie '